1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptor, especially to an adaptor with a fastening component for connecting two dual-barrel cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a user uses the conventional cartridge apparatus a few times for mixing and delivering multi-component substances, particularly for expressing said mixed substances onto a tray during the taking of a dental impression, the remaining unmixed substances inside the barrels get to a point where there are not enough substances for another impression and the substances must be discarded. It results in an undesirable waste of the multi-component substances.